Existing mobile devices requires a battery to operate. If the battery exhausts the power, all features are rendered useless, preventing even basic or necessary functions, for example, communication with others, or making a 911-call. In providing alternate power sources, there are Solar-panels, which are bulky, and not designed for the general public; High-density batteries, which will exhaust eventually, and need recharge; or Rapid-charging batteries, which again will suffer the same shortcomings as normal recharging batteries.
The prior art has also been developed somewhat over the years. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,847,834 is entitled Mobile Terminal With A Solar Cell. The '834 patent covers a mobile device with a flip cover that has solar cells attached to the outer surface of the flip cover. The '834 patent further includes a voltage booster such that the voltage of the solar cells are boosted prior to being sent to the batteries and the mobile device. The power management circuitry disclosed by the '834 patent covers a mobile device that uses the rechargeable batteries as its primary power. Only when the batteries are fully charged or when the solar cells voltage is greater than the batteries will the mobile device use the solar cells to power the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,997,479 is entitled Portable Cell Phone Battery Charger Using Solar Energy As The Primary Source of Power. The '479 patent covers an apparatus that is external to the mobile device. The apparatus has solar panels and batteries contained therein such that the apparatus may recharge or power the mobile device either with the solar arrays or by the batteries contained in the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,932 is entitled Portable Cellular Phone With Integral Panel. The '932 patent includes a cellular phone having a rear face covered with solar panels. The solar panels are used to recharge the batteries in the cell phone.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0282591 is entitled Solar-Powered Mobile Telephone. The '591 publication application discloses supplementing battery power with solar power.
There is a need for improvements in the industry of powering electronic devices. And the present invention through its embodiments provides for alternatives and improvements over the prior art.